


Bound

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-01
Updated: 2002-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark discovers Lex's straight jacket kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

## Bound

by Lillian

[]()

* * *

Clark forced open the front door of Club Zero, his gut twisting with fear, thinking he might be too late to help Lex. He wished fervently in that moment that he could do a "take back" of the last several encounters with his friend. Worry had now overcome his initial anger over the whole Jude Royce affair, and the depth of his fears for Lex surprised him. Clark saw, as if in slow motion, the glass shatter and Lex's body start to plunge over the balcony. Clark sped forward to place the couch that was on the ground floor in position to cushion Lex's fall. Lex made a direct hit on the couch and bounced several times before settling. Clark sped up to the second floor and with one quick blow dispatched Lex's tormentor. 

All Clark could think of was to get to his friend and make sure he was all right. Sweat broke out on Clark's brow as he used his super speed to return to the front door of the club and slowly re-enter the building at normal speed. As he reached Lex he saw with some disbelief that Lex was smiling, or rather, smirking. "Lex, are you all right" Clark said shakily. 

Lex replied "I've been worse". 

Clark was puzzled by Lex's reaction to his horrific treatment. Lex was sweating and covered in bruises that must be considerably uncomfortable if not downright painful, so was he just trying not to worry Clark? Clark thought that maybe all that blood rushing to his head had affected Lex more than he thought. 

"Let's get you out of this thing," Clark said. 

Clark slowly worked his hands over the straight jacket, trying to find a gentle way to ease it off his injured friend. Lex's eyes closed and Clark took the opportunity to reach for the double crotch straps that held the straight jacket in place, and his fingers inadvertently brushed Lex's cock. To Clark's surprise Lex was hard as diamond. Apparently not all of the blood had gone to his skull but detoured happily to his other "head". Clark blushed and quickly jerked his hands back. "Umm, Lex, maybe I should remove this thing from the back?" Clark said. 

"Whatever," Lex said tiredly. "It's been a long time since my last bondage game," he murmured very low, but not low enough to escape Clark's enhanced hearing. 

"You used to have people do this to you?" Clark inquired in a rising voice. 

Lex grimaced "I really shouldn't have brought that up. Your father would kill me if he knew I was discussing my ummm... _preferences_ with you," he said. 

Clark stared hard at his friend, not believing anyone would do this voluntarily to themselves "Why, Lex _Why_ would you let someone hurt you?" 

Lex hesitated and said, "It doesn't always involve pain, Clark." Lex didn't know how far to go with his explanation but then he pushed on with: "Sometimes it's just good to give up a little control." 

Clark continued to stare at the evidence of Lex's arousal and heat ran down his spine, pooling in his groin. Clark breathed in deeply and could smell both fear and arousal pouring off of Lex. Gently, as Lex's eyes momentarily closed again, Clark's hand developed a mind of own and gently cupped Lex's erection. Lex gasped and his eyes flew open. Clark blushed but didn't remove the hand, which now started to move over Lex's cock. Lex let out a squeak of pleasure and arched his back into the movement like a cat seeking a petting. Clark's cock twitched in sympathy and his jeans suddenly felt way too tight. 

"Lex, can I...can I"? Clark stuttered. 

"God, yes Clark" Lex said. Clark moved and bent over his friend, his best _male_ friend and gently brushed his lips against Lex's. Lex had an indefinable but unique taste that was pure Lex. Clark boldly ran his tongue over Lex's lips and they groaned in concert. Lex took immediate advantage and plunged his tongue into Clark's mouth while Clark gathered up Lex's bound body and positioned himself so that their cocks lined up. Lex's hips bucked into Clark's and they started to move in unison, increasing the delicious friction between them. Clark's breathing became tortured and he began to shove Lex back and forth over the couch with the strength of his thrusts. Lex grunted and gasped as Clark's movements became more frenzied. Clark was going to come in his pants. He could feel the orgasm starting in his toes and building up. He knew it was only a matter of seconds now. He had to get Lex out of that straight jacket. He wanted skin * now *. 

Clark's fingers broke the crotch straps with single snaps of his fingers and flipped Lex over and proceeded to tear off the bindings at the back. As soon as he had Lex free he threw the jacket into the corner of the room and flipped Lex over again. Clark reached for Lex's zipper and freed his erection that was hot and dripping precum. Lex groaned again as Clark began to jack him off. Clark paused in his ministrations briefly to unzip himself and bring his rampant erection out to play with Lex's. Clark's hand brought the two cocks in alignment and resumed thrusting. Lex wailed and his body arched in time with Clark's movements. "God, Clark you're so hot, so good," Lex growled. 

Clark didn't answer, but grabbed Lex's hand so that it joined his on their cocks. Again Clark approached orgasm but he wanted Lex to come first and started to bite and lick at Lex's chest through his shirt. Lex bucked and cried out and his cock sprayed cum over Clark's chest. Feeling the warmth and wetness on him Clark came so hard he saw stars. He felt like he would never stop coming and threw his head back and screamed. 

Clark slowly came back to himself and looked down at his now * lover *. Lex never looked more beautiful to Clark, covered in cum and grinning at Clark. Clark yawned and felt a long nap was in order for both of them but it had to be back at the castle. The police needed to be called and Clark needed to find something to clean them both up with. The place reeked of sex and Clark blushed. 

"Umm...Lex, I think we'd better call the police now," Clark said. Lex nodded and smiled. 

"Give me a few minutes to clean up and then call them," Lex said. 

Clark nodded and started to grab one of the sheets covering the furniture to clean them both up. "And Clark?" Lex said "put the straight jacket out in your car, will you? I think we could find some further use for that back in the castle, don't you?" 

Clark quickly grabbed the straight jacket and hurried out to his truck, thinking that an exploration of all of Lex's kinks was certainly in order and _soon_. 

End 


End file.
